Returning with Shrooms
by cidd-chan
Summary: Danny moves back to Amity Park with Jazz but only to have become a druggie, Danny not Jazz shes a A student. not sure if title is apoperate but it does involes shrooms and doing them. R&R if u want long better sum inside. Hve aa nice Mind Fcuk


A trip gone bad. I just had weird tirp, Im screaming in teh rain at my sister who happens to be not there

Or maybe a werid draem.

Any ways i poked a little fun at this DONTTAKESERIOUSLY.  
Im not even sure if this stuff makes sense at all.

Rated M for lang, usage of drugs and ...guess thats it

wateveh DONT OWEN NUTIONG

* * *

Long Summery: 

In some freak way Danny's parents managed to expel the phantom side of Danny to the ghost zone. But the traction was too much and the portal exploded taking both Maddie and Jack with it.

Still minors the court forwarded their custody to Vlad Masters in Wisconsin. Before leaving Jazz promised Sam and Tucker that once she becomes legal, she will take Danny's custody and move back.

During his time in his new home, Danny who was left an empty shell filled himself with drugs and acohol. Mostly drugs especially shrooms which allows Danny (only Danny) to see his Phantom side or should say ghost. Who he conversates with.

---  
3 years :

Jazz, 19 and a college student took her sweet ass time packing her stuff and is taking her sweet time stuffed the last of her suitcases into the trunk of her car.  
"There that's the last of it." Vlad came out in an apron holding a plate of cookies.  
"Here take these for the road." Jazz took the plates and hugged Vlad.  
"Thanks." She places the plate on the passenger seat.  
"Now the moving van should be there by the time you do and…"  
"Relax will ya? I have everything under control. I have the papers and the keys. So quit worrying." Jazz turn and got in the car.  
"I know you do its just I worry for Danny."  
"Where _IS_ Danny?"  
"He snuck out again." Jazz let out annoyed groan.  
"That boy I swear. Well don't you worry about that either." Jazz started up the car and drove out of the estate.

---

Jazz had been driving all day. The sky turned pitch dark real quick so she pulled in a pit stop for the night. She had already eaten half the plates of cookies. She picks up her cell and speed dial Danny's number. It ranged at least 10 times till someone answered.  
"Hello?" a horse voice answered.  
"Danny? It's me Jazz."

"… Hold on. Heyyo DANNY!" Jazz rolled her eyes.

'Great Danny's probably loaded rite now.' Jazz thought as she waited for Danny on the other line.

"Yo." A even more scratchy voice came on.

"Danny? Where are you?"  
"Uh on a billboard I think."

"A billboard?" Jazz raised a brow.

"Yeah I think? Hey where are we?"

"Here. No on the road. No on the R.V." various voices came from Danny's end.

"Whatever we just somewhere." Jazz let out a sigh and rubbed her temple.  
"Look just promise me that you'll be able to make it to Amity Park by tomorrow."  
"Why what's happening tomorrow?"  
"School! Ok Danny we're moving back to Amity Park and I would like to get you register back into Casper High before I get my classes ok?"

"...waht?"  
"Just get to Amity Park by tomorrow you got it you JUNKIE!."  
"Aight, aight." Danny hung up. Jazz shut hers off.

Jazz pulled back her seat and lay while rubbing both her temples. She slowly fell asleep with a worrying headache.

---

Jazz started driving early like crack of dawn early. After getting her coffee and a full tank of gas she started out. She turns on her phone and to see a missed call. Vlad called earlier. She speed dialed his number.  
"Hello, Vlad?"  
"Jazz where were you and why was your phone off?"  
"I had to turn it off to save battery."

"Why didn't you charge it?"  
"Cause my chargers in my bag in the trunk. I'll charge it when I get to the house."  
"Arighty then. Wheres Danny?"  
"With his friends. He'll meet me at the house."  
"I hope so."

Jazz and Vlad ended their conversation after mentioning Danny. She drove on non stop till she saw a 'Welcome to Amity Park' billboard.  
"Ahh home once again." Jazz drove the familiar road to her more familiar house.

Jazz asked Vlad to secure the old house so nobody could buy it and save it for when Jazz and Danny comes back. The moving van was already there unloading everything. New furniture and their luggages. Jazz parked in front of the house. She went in, it was how she remembered it. The movers finished up and left Jazz to deal with the luggages. She took all hers to her room. As she did so she past her parents room. She entered the empty room looking around. A tear formed at the corner of her eye as she held back a sob.

The doorbell rang throughout the whole house snappin Jazz back. She rushed down the stairs while wiping her eyes. She opens the door and who to be standing on the other side of the door non other then Sam with now long hair that stopped half way down her back.  
"Jazz! it is you!" She gave Jazz a huge hug squeezing her almost.  
"It's good to see you too." Jazz hugged back.

They released each other and looked over at the other.

"You look great." Jazz was in a semi suit like a businesswoman, and her hair at medium length.  
"Not as amazing as you." Sam was still a Goth girl but was now wearing Lolita dresses.  
"Come in." Jazz stepped aside to let in Sam.  
"Don't think I'm nosy or anything but I always passing this house hoping to see any signs of you guys moving back and when I saw a moving van leaving and your car, my heart just stop." Sam cupped her hands on her chest.

"Well we're here now, well at least I am."

"Where's Danny? I am dieing to see how much he has change." Jazz laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck  
"He's not here yet. But I assure he'll will be by tomorrow." Sam cocked a brow and was about to say something when her phone went off.  
"Shit I'm late for work. I gotta go. Bye." Sam rushed out the door and Jazz waved good bye.

As Sam was out of site Jazz let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed her keys and stepped out of the house locking it behind her. She drove to the college. She spent at least an hour there getting her information and classes. Driving back home Jazz thought it would be right to call Danny to see where he is now. The phone rang again ten times till it was answered.

"YOOOHHOO!!" on the other side music was blasting away.

"DANNY?! Where are you?!"  
"Wait! What?!" Jazz groaned and hung up. By the sound of things Danny's probably partying up again.

Jazz drove up to the house to see 2 familiar people in front of her house. Jazz parked and got out.

"Hope you don't mind but I had to tell somebody." Sam stood next to Tucker who was holding take out boxes.

The group piled in the kitchen. The table was still covered in plastic wrapping but Jazz left it on just in case anyone of them spill or make a mess she could just throw it away. The chairs weren't unwrapped yet so they sat on boxes with books it them. The gang sat there eating, talking about how much had change and how happy they were that they were back. Jazz tried hard to avoid talking about Danny but Sam saw around it.

"So where's Danny anyways?" Jazz didn't say anything. The silent quickly turn to awkwardness.

"Know what it's getting late how's about we call it a night. And don't worry about the mess I'll clean it." Jazz almost push everyone out the door.

"Wait Jazz about Danny…"  
"Oh don't you worry you'll see him tomorrow." Jazz almost slammed the door. The pair didn't object so they hop in Tucker's car and drove off.

"You think something's amiss here?" Sam asked.

"Like what." Tucker replied.

"Like I don't know maybe the fact that Jazz has been dodging to tell us where Danny is."

"Now that I think about it."

"Do you think something happen to Danny and she doesn't want to tell us to hurt us?"

"Doubt it. And beside I was sitting on a box of Danny's old comics and if he wasn't here why would she even bring those with her?"

"I don't know remembrance." Tucker pulled up to Sam's house.

"You worry too much. I bet by tomorrow at school you'll see him as he was when he left."

"I hope so. Bye Tuck." Sam got out and waved to Tucker as he drove off.

Sam sat at her dresser brushing her hair lost in her thought. She was too anxious to keep a steady mind. After brushing Sam lay on her bed, she stared out the window wondering where Danny is.

---

Jazz place the leftover on the counter and cleaned up the papers. Out the window Jazz saw headlight and heard the deep base of a stereo pumping. She ran to her door and swung it open. Parked in front of the house was a huge R.V. a jeep and a mustang. The R.V. door opened and stream of smoke came out and a fairly large guy stepped out.

"Whoo! That was some trip." Jazz walked up to the guy.

"Brian Where's Danny?" Brian pointed to the driver window. She went over to it and banged on it. The window opened and a rather stoned looked Danny stuck his head out.  
"Well hey der sis was' up."

"Where were you."

"Oh I think we went to the grand canyon." Jazz stared at Danny

"We're nowhere near Arizona."

"Really? Then where did we go?" Jazz scoffed and opened the door. And not much to Jazz surprised that beer cans fell at her feet. Jazz looked up to see Danny passed out at the driver's seat. She took a hold of Danny's collar and yanked him out of the driver's seat and face first on to the hood of her car, hopefully to wake him up.

"Wha-wha what happen? Oh hey der sis." Jazz released Danny. She rubbed her temple, walking pass the other guys holding kegs and girls with bags of food and trash. Danny limply led the crowd in the house. Jazz walked half way up the stairs and stop, she turn to Danny and his friends.

"I'm going to sleep don't make too much noise that would disturb me or the neighbors got it?" Jazz balled her fists.

"Aight got it." Jazz turn and went to her old room. The room wasn't completely unpacked just a mattress laid out. Jazz didn't care at this moment she plopped down onto the mattress and fell fast asleep right a way. Completely unaware of the noise down stairs.

---

The alarm went off annoyingly. Jazz pounded on it to shut it off. She brought herself up looking at the time. It read 11; Jazz jumped up, now wide awake she ran down and stopped to see the living room a total mess and cloudy. Jazz rummage through the flood of half eaten food, empty bottles and comatose bodies till she got a hold of Danny body.

"Danny? Wake up, wake up you wasted piece of shit." Jazz shook Danny hard to wake him up.

"Uhh wha-"

"Good enough." Jazz dragged him out the door and threw him in her car. Jazz had to go back in the house when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and his shoes. She threw them on Danny as he lay in the back seat sleeping. Jazz punch the gas took off.

---

Sam was worrying more then she did last night. She came to the house earlier that morning to find an R.V. a jeep and a smaller car parked in the middle of the street. She knew they weren't there last night. She knocked on the door but no one answered so she looked through the window only to see someone threw a bottle at the door. Sam was scared to knock again so she left. Here she was in her last period before lunch and so far she hadn't seen Danny or any signs. Sam was hoping that he had left early and the person who threw the bottle wasn't him and maybe Jazzes boyfriend. Sam sighed and looked out the window.

At that point Jazz pulled up to the school screeching a loud stop. Sam watches Jazz as she dragged out a limp shirtless Danny. Jazz held him up against the car as she pull the shirt over Danny's head. She took his shoulder trying to stand him up.

"DANNY!! Wake UP!!" She shook Danny till his eyes peaked opened.

"Oh heyyo der sis-Hey!"

"No time to talk ur late.  
"For what?"

"School".

"…uhh Oh." Jazz dragged him by his wrists. Sam watch in awe and shock.

Moments later the door open and Mr. Lancer walked in.

"Attention, sorry for interrupting but I would like to welcome back a student from Wisconsin and I'm sure you all know him. You can come in now Daniel Fenton." The whole class murmured to themselves in surprised. The door opened and step in a slouching, tired looking Danny. Danny's new appearance have got everyone shocked and surprised, even Sam.

"Since it is his first day of school as well as his first day back in Amity Park he neglected to come prepare for class so I'll let it slide today only. Be sure to come tomorrow prepare Mr. Fenton." Danny nodded like a zombie.

"Alright then take a seat." Danny stood there mouth ajar like a zombie. He soon walked over to the empty seat near the middle. Mr. Lancer watch with his brow cocked. He soon left and the second the door closed Danny's head fell down to the desk hard. Everyone around him stared wondering if he did die. Soon snoring came out of Danny making everyone laugh. Sam the whole time held her breathe she really had thought he had died there. The entire class time no one disturb Danny even the teacher left him alone. Sam kept her eyes on him the whole time and every 5 second he would twitch, she wondered about that. The rest of the time she looked over him head to toe, he really did change a lot. His hair was long shaggy like especially in the back it was almost a rattail style left untied and piecing, a stud in each ear. Dash who happens to be sitting a row away threw a paper ball hitting Danny's head making him jump.

"AHHH Triangle HEAD!!" Danny screamed startled everyone around him even the teacher. He looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"S'up." The bell immediately rang causing Danny to hold his head. Everyone filed out of the room in a hurry. Sam came up to Danny and laid a hand on his shoulder. Danny jump again.

"It's okay it only me." Danny stared up at Sam.

"And who might you be." Danny stood not taking his eyes off Sam.

"It's me Sam, Sam Manson." Danny squint his eyes as he starts out the door.

"OH _Sam_. Damn girl you loo-"Danny didn't get to finished as he collided into the door.

---

Tucker waited at the table outside he and Sam would meet for lunch. He saw Sam coming his way also seeing her pulling someone by the arm. She got to the table.

"Hey Tuck, sorry I'm late I had to take this goof here to the nurse."

"No problem, is that who I think it is." Sam sat down.

"Yup Its Danny."

"Huh what?"

"Nothing."

"Um Danny, whoohoo, buddy?" Tucker waved his hand in front of Danny's face. Danny took a hold of Tucker's hand and stared at it intensely.

"Who there?!"

"Ahh It's Tucker." Danny lowered Tucker's hand away from him.

"Tucker? OH hey _bud-die_." Tucker took back his hand and looked at Sam.

"Don't look at me I have no idea what's wrong with him." Both looked at Danny giggling and bopping his head.

"Uh-oh trouble." Tucker pointed to Dash and his crew coming up from behind.

"Hey Fentino."

"That's a me-whoa" Dash took a hold of his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Where were you hiding all this years? Huh?" Danny looked at Dash with a goofy smile. He turn to Sam. "Phsst Sam do I know this dude?" Sam looked at Tucker with a puzzled look.

"Yeah you do. This here is Dash Baxter the jock who bullied you all those years." Danny gave off a spacey look.

"Huh? What I wasn't listening." Dash turns Danny to face him again.

"Guess I'll just refresh your memory then." Dash prepared to punch but Danny stopped him.

"Whoa-whoa wait. Are you the dude with that one chick who I fucked during burning man? Cause I swear she came onto me." Dash dropped his fist in confusion and stared at Danny. So did everyone else in the area.

"No? Oooh guess I shouldn't said that much." Dash dropped Danny and he turned and left without saying a word.

"Aight bye whoever you are." Danny sat back down. Sam and Tucker both frozen from what they just heard.

"What?" Tucker was the first to snapped back.

"Dude was that true?"

"What was?"

"Um hello you just said you um did a girl." Sam was nearly screaming.

"Oh that, actually I'm not sure. All I know is that I just woke up with her next to me, naked. Hmm wonder if I use a rubber." Sam turn to Tucker as if he have answer, sadly no.

Danny reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag. He examined it, his eyes became wide.  
"Oh shit son! Gots me more shrooms." Danny weighed the baggie

"Hmm not much but it'll do." He opened the baggie and took all the shrooms out and popped them in his mouth. As he chewed them Danny made a face as if he was gonna spitted it out.

"Mmm milk hurry its going south." Tucker quickly gave Danny the carton and he down the whole thing so fast that the milk leaked out the corners of his mouth.

"Hahh that was shit."

"Danny what did you do."

"Hmm? Where are we? Where am I? AHHH!!" Danny spasm right out of his seat and up the tree. Sam and Tucker quickly ran to Danny whose leg stuck out of the tree.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"Whose there?"

"Its us man your best friends." Danny poked his head out the tree.

"OOhh hey." Danny threw his legs over the branch he was sitting on and jumped down.

The bell rang that made him flitch to the ground.

"Maybe we should take him to class." Sam nodded in agreement and picked him up by his arms. They nearly dragged him to his next class. Danny who was in a laughing fit, when he stepped into the room he shushed the air and took a seat. Valerie who happen to have the same period as Danny came up behind Sam.

"What wrong with him?" Sam shook her head.

"I seriously have no idea. Can you do me and Tucker a favor and watch over him cause I'm afraid he might do something."

"Like what?"

"No clue that's what I'm afraid of." The 5 minute bell rang.

"Kay I guess." Sam left and Valerie took her seat. She sat a desk closer to Danny for safety measures.

Valerie kept half of her attention on the teacher and half on Danny. and when ever she look over to Danny he would twitch like every 5 second. The entire class time Danny hung his head mouth opened and from what Valerie could make out his eyes have stayed half opened not once blinked. Valerie was quite puzzled. But when the bell rang.

"WHA-WHAT TRIANGLE HEAD!!" the made Valerie shocked beyond reason.

"What?" everyone quickly packed their stuff and ran out. Valerie quickly gathered her stuff and ran after Danny who walked out looking more like a zombie then before.

"Hey Danny wait up." Danny stop turned to see Valerie behind her.

"Whoa look Phantom it's that chick we both like."

"Who you talking to?"

"To Phantom…never mind." Danny turn to leave but Valerie stopped him.

"What's your next class?" Danny looked up at the ceiling admiring the lighting.

"Danny?"

"Huh? Wha-what happen?" Valerie looked at Danny like he was crazy or something.

"Well gotta go." Danny turn and literally ran off leaving Valerie in the dust.

Sam and Valerie were worrying like crazy at what could have happen when they left Danny all alone. Right after school the 2 girls search the hallways trying to find any signs of Danny but instead they found each other.

"You looking for Danny too?" Sam nodded

"Maybe he's out side." The two franticly ran for the main entrance and once they stepped out they immediately spotted Danny limp walking down the road. They ran to him and spun him.

"Whoa wheres the ball."

"DANNY!"

"Whoa who said that?"

"Your bleeding!"

"I am?" Danny felt himself and felt stickiness. He was indeed bleeding from the nose. Half his shirt was drenched in blood and they wonder how he did not notice this? I mean the blood was getting into his mouth.

"Hmm so that's what I taste earlier." Danny licked his blood covered fingers. The girls stood watching in disgust.

"Mr. Fenton!! Hold it right there!" Mr. Lancer yelled from across the yard walking towards them with the gym teacher in tow.

"Shit the feds! _PUH-EACE_!" Danny broke into the run and ran down the street.

Sam wanted to run after him but she was wearing a high skirt and 2-inch boots. But to her luck Tucker pulled up in his car.

"Need a lift ladies?" The two girls hopped in and took off after the bleeding boy.

Danny kept running and running till he made it to his house. He stopped abruptly holding his head.

"Whoa shouldn't have run. SHUT UP PHANTOM!"

"Danny! What are you doing?" Jazz screamed from the door. She came down the steps and stopped to see Danny's filthy face.

"What on earth did you do? Now your gonna have to throw a perfectly good shirt away." She grabbed Danny by his ear and dragged him into the house. The guys laugh at his expense, Danny just flipped them off.

* * *

dONT bE qUICK tO jUGDE!$&# 

Just messing w/ ya. But I did have a crazy mind trip when my boy told me he grew his shit next to some shrooms so I got one hellva mind fcuk


End file.
